You Know I Care
by xoxissyxox
Summary: Who will be there for Connie when her icy exterior breaks? Freechamp fluff for all you shippers out there... One-shot :)


You Know I Care

Hi everyone, so this is the first Connie/Rita fic I have written, so let me know if you would like to see any more of these? Enjoy,

Issy xx

Connie had an icy exterior. She never seemed to warm, but here she was, melting. Maybe on the outside she looked tough, powerful and in control. But deep down she was a mess. Her life was scattered around her. But this time it was harder to pick up the pieces, because it felt to her that there were seven pieces and they'd been thrown one to each of the seven continents. As soon as she'd sorted out one problem, another one arose, and now they seemed to be building up, blocking her path. She had nowhere to hide.

She sat in her office, cradling the picture of Grace in her hands. Grace looked so happy, yet Connie was so sad. She wanted to be happy, but she didn't know how. A tear escaped from her eye and she wiped it before her makeup would start to run. There was a knock at the door and a figure entered. Connie looked up and hastily put the photo back onto the desk, where it belonged.

'Connie, Miss Gardner's bloods are back-' Rita stopped as she saw Connie. She wasn't exactly crying, by she looked so forlorn and there were bags under her eyes which Rita had only just noticed.

'Connie, are you ok?' Connie's head came up recognising the blonde haired nurse, a look of hatred spread over her face.

'Yes, why would you care?' She snapped.

'I was just asking, you know I care.'

'Oh so now you care do you? You didn't seem to care when I gave out the new rotas.'

'Oh for goodness sake Connie, you bring these arguments on yourself, you really do.'

'What?'

'I was only being nice, you don't have to snap at me.' Rita's face of concern changed to one of annoyance.

'Snap at you? You can talk. I tried to tell you how well you had done the other day and you threw it back in my face. You're the one who needs to sort out your attitude around here, not me.'

'Don't you tell me to sort out my attitude, you're the one who started this argument in the first place-'

'Stop it! Both of you.' Zoe's voice rang out from the door. 'You're as bad as each other. Can't you just get along?'

'Not when she was the one who let her husband roam free in this hospital, he could've killed Grace!' Connie's voice broke as she shouted this and she sat down with her head in her hands, starting to sob. Rita looked at Connie, the anger in her eyes replaced by sympathy. It wasn't right for Connie to blame her for the husband of hers, but who else was she to blame? You always look for somebody to blame when something goes bad, in Connie's case, Grace going to America. She sighed and went over to Connie, and embraced her in a hug. Connie didn't resist the hug, and just cried into Rita's shoulder. Zoe smiled at what Rita had done, and left the room.

'Connie, I really am sorry about Grace, you have to stop blaming yourself for everything, what you did was a brave thing, letting her go to New York. It was the right decision, I bet she's having a great time.'

Rita looked into Connie's deep chocolate eyes, and saw the confusion in them.

'I don't understand Rita, what is it that makes us always argue?'

'I don't know, friends?' Connie hesitated,

'Ok.' She said reluctantly.

'In that case, you are coming to mine tonight for a movie marathon.' Rita informed the clinical lead in a serious tone.

Connie looked at her with despair, really, of all things? A movie marathon? It would be nice to have a break from paperwork and drinking the night away. Connie agreed and met Rita at the end of work. The two drove off in Connie's Mercedes and arrived at Rita's. Connie always kept an overnight bag in her car. You never know when it might get busy at work, or if you had to stay in the on call room at any point. She carried the bag inside and got changed into her pyjamas and took her hair out of the bun it was in, and let her dark waves of hair flow over her shoulders. She then removed all of her makeup before finding Rita again. She was lying on the sofa with a big double bed duvet draped over her.

'Come on.' Rita said, patting the space next to her. Connie sat down and pulled the duvet up to her chin.

'I call for a Disney marathon.' Rita said, pointing the remote at her TV screen. Connie smiled, Grace used to watch Disney all the time, she knew so many of the films.

In the end, they watched 4 movies. The lion king, frozen, sleeping beauty and Cinderella. They had fallen asleep on the sofa at he end of Cinderella, Connie's head resting on Rita's shoulder. Both of them falling into a deep sleep. 


End file.
